The Trick
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Sonny, there's a trick." Maybe I should listen to Tawni's tips more often. One-shot. Channy. Of course, like my other one-shots, it will leave you saying "Aww" :D. Oh, and Tawni/Devon included to.


**So the inspiration for this comes from my friend**

**She's going to homecoming tonight and said some guy was gonna ask her out.**

**And then she told me this trick she has.**

**It worked for her before. xD**

**So here is this story!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" I said as I looked through my various clothing options.

"Yeah, I know." Tawni agreed.

"Wait, you're excited?" I asked, turning to her with shocked eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she countered.

"Well you don't seem like the sports kind of person..."

Me and my cast were going to a football game being held nearby. I would think Tawni wouldn't be that excited. She wasn't really a sport loving person (ever...), and on top of that the game was outside.

"Please, Sonny! I love sports! All those cute guys, running around..." she looked away dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Tawni to go to a sports game to see the cute guys.

Tawni came out of her daze. "But it sucks that Mackenzie Falls has to go." she grumbled.

"No kidding." I muttered. I looked back at my clothes. "I have no idea what to wear!"

Tawni looked through my clothes. She picked out a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a thin sweater.

"Wear this." she said, handing them to me.

"What? Tawni, are you crazy? It's supposed to be cold and windy!"

Tawni put down her lipgloss and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Duh, Sonny. That's the point!"

I scrunched my nose. "What are you talking about?"

"Wind plus skimpyish clothes equals cold, right?" she asked.

"Um...yeah?"

"There you go."

I was still confused beyond reasoning. "Don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Sonny, there's a trick i've used before. You wear more summer-clothes when it's really cold, then say outloud that your cold. A cute guy will either give you his sweatshirt or cuddle with you. Works everytime." Tawni explained.

"But what cute guy am I gonna see? I'm sitting between you and Chad!"

"Exactly." Tawni applied a coat of lipgloss and looked in the mirror. "Now are you gonna change or what?" She began pushing me towards her orange and pink curtain.

"Wait!" I said. Tawni stopped. "Why would I want Chad to cuddle with me?"

"Because you like him!" I was about to argue, but Tawni cut me off. "Now go!" she pushed me through the curtain.

* * *

After several fights with Tawni, I got the outfit on and we were all sitting in our chairs at the football game.

"Sonny...aren't you _cold?_" Tawni asked, emphasising cold. She rubbed her arms to add to it. I rolled my eyes, then noticed how she was looking at Devon (Who was sitting next to her.) **(FYI, I usually call them Skylar/Marta/Chastity, etc, but I decided to use Devon this time. Why not?) **when she said that.

"Tawni." I whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Do you like Devon?" I asked.

Tawni scoffed. "Pfft! Psh! No! W-what would make you think that?"

I rolled my eyes, again. "Tawni, please."

"Okay, fine, yes!" she shouted, standing up. Everyone around us looked at her weird. She laughed nervously and sat back down.

"Anyway...yes, I am cold." I said, trying to help Tawni out with Devon.

She mouthed a thanks.

"T-tawni?" Devon said, looking at Tawni nervously.

She batted her eyelashes. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes again. "Yes?"

Devon slid his arm around her shoulders. "You said you were cold, right?"

Tawni relaxed into his grip and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aww.." I said, causing Chad to look at me weird.

"What?" he asked. I pointed at them, smiling. Chad's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Aww? More like bleh!" he said.

I smacked his arm. "Chad! It's cute. Look how happy they are." I smiled again at them.

"Sonny, we're _enemies. _They can't date!"

"Sure they can." I said.

"No they-"

I looked at him. "True love conquers everything!" I said quickly, then looked back at the game.

"I wish." I heard Chad mutter under his breath, but ignored it.

A strong gust of wind blew at us, and I shivered.

"Aww, is poor Sonny cold?" Chad said, sticking his lower lip out in a fake-sympathetic-pouty way..yeah.

"Shut up, Chad."

"Yow! I was just gonna offer to-"

"Shut up, Chad!" I cut him off. Chad looked shocked for a moment, but shrugged and turned back to the game.

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni hiss behind me. I turned around quickly. She was glaring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he was gonna offer to something, but you cut him off!"

I blushed. "Really?"

"Yes! Now say you're cold again!"

As if on cue, wind blew. I shivered again.

Chad cleared his throat, and I looked at him.

"Sonny..before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to offer to...um..."

"What, Chad?"

"To do what Tawni and Devon are doing." he said. I looked over. Tawni and Devon were kissing. I awwed, then looked back at Chad shocked, who was blushing.

"N-no! I didn't mean that!" he said quickly. I raised my eyebrows. "I meant the cuddling keeping warm thing they were doing before!"

Even though my back was turned to her, I could already see Tawni's smirk at his words.

"O-oh." I stuttered. "Okay.."

Chad wrapped his arm around me. Unconsciously, I snuggled into his grip. I took a quick glance up. Chad had his eyes closed and was..smiling? I figured he would have been smirking! _What?_

Suddenly I heard my pocket moo. I took my phone out. New text?

_Haha, I told you!_

Tawni.

Of course.

I looked over at her. She smiled.

"I knew it." she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever, Tawni._

I texted back.

I felt a cold wind again. I looked around, and noticed I had sat back up in my chair away from Chad. I noticed Chad himself looked disappointed. Huh.

I shivered and looked at Chad. He smiled at my knowingly.

"Come here." he said, spreading his arms out. I snuggled into him again.

Maybe I should listen to Tawni more often.

* * *

**Hah, there we go. A cute little one-shot. c:**

**I just watched My Two Chads. IT WAS AWESOME! Doctober second! xD. Hey, i've done this before in one of my other one-shots. So i'm going to do it again. If you actually read my rambling (aka author's notes xD) put "Taco" in your review. c: Hah, Taco is my nickname at school. It's cause the letters "tako" are in my last name. (_ _ T A K O _ _ _ ish my last name. Not giving away other letters. Security reasons.) So everyone calls me Taco. Even the gym teacher did xD. That makes it official! RAH!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
